It's You SuLay Ver
by Caffeine NL
Summary: Apa kau mencintaiku?/Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?/Huh kau menyebalkan! Ya sudah aku pergi/KAU! DASAR NAMJA SIALAN, JELEK, PENDEK, SOMBONG, ANGKUH, SO KEREN! KAU…/perlu kau ketahui aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan. Karena beribu-ribu alasan tak bisa mewakili betapa aku mencintaimu/SULAY/EXO FANFICTION/JOONMYEON/YIXING/ROMANCE/SEDIKIT HUMOR


"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Huh kau menyebalkan! Ya sudah aku pergi."

 **Caffeine NL Present For** **SuLay** **Shipper ^^.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So, Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Apa kau tahu tentang mawar biru?**_

 _ **Salah satu bunga hasil rekayas genetik**_

 _ **yang merupakan lambang kesungguhan atas sebuah perasaan**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perkenalkan namaku Zhang Yixing, simplenya Yixing. Namja manis dengan single dimple sepertiku ini bersekolah di salah satu SMA di korea selatan, sebut saja SM High School. Satu-satunya sekolah dari beribu-ribu lembaga pendidikan di Korea yang membuatku tertarik. Well bukan tertarik sih, mungkin lebih tepatnya SM ini merupakan satu-satunya sekolah yang jaraknya cukup dekat dari rumahku. Jadi kau bisa menebak betapa iritnya keluargaku.

"Kau tidak usah naik bus ataupun taksi, cukup jalan kaki, xing."

See, kata-kata babaku itu telah menusuk jantungku. Katanya kalau jalan kaki itu lebih sehat. Sehat apanya baba!? kalau setiap hari aku bangun siang, pastinya juga telat berangkat ke sekolah dan pada akhirnya aku harus melerakan otot-otot kaki jenjang nan mulusku itu bekerja dengan keras. Sungguh tragis kisahku ini.

Oke, aku tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas hidupku kini, tapi salahkan atasan baba yang seenak udel memindah tugaskan babaku ke negara lain. Meninggalkan kota kelahiranku tercinta, Changsa.

Dan semua hal yang aku pikirkan tentang betapa bosannya hidup di negara orang, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berbahasa alien yang sama sekali tak kumengerti, dan karena itu pula aku harus mengikuti serangkaian les tentang Bahasa Korea. Kemudian, semua itu pupus dalam sekejap saat aku bertemu dengan namja dingin berhati keras layaknya batu yang tiba-tiba saja menyatakan cintanya padaku, dan sialnya lagi aku memang menyukainya sejak awal aku masuk kesekolah.

"Sebenarnya aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan itu jawabanku, kini statusku adalah kekasih seorang ketua osis yang selalu di agung-agungkan di sekolah, Kim Joonmyeon. Dia lebih tua satu tahun diatasku dan dia dipercaya oleh mama untuk selalu menjagaku dan menjadi guru privatku. Good! Itulah yang kubenci sebenarnya, aku tak suka dia menjadi guru privatku. Itu akan benar-benar menggangguku atau lebih tepatnya aku akan merasakan serangan jantung mendadak apabila didekatnya.

"Xing, mama yakin dengan adanya Jononmyeon nilai fisikamu pasti akan sedikit naik."

Demi apapun saat aku mendengar kata-kata itu terucap, entah kenapa antara menerima atau tidak aku ingin mencekik Joonmyeon ge yang ada tepat disampingku. SEDIKIT! Perlu ditekankan, memang benar otak ku ini pas-pas san, bukan berarti aku bodoh ya. Hanya saja aku tidak menyukai pelajar fisika, sehingga nilaiku selalu rendah, apa yang dilakukan mamaku dengan menjadikan si Joonmyeon ge menjadi guru privatku yang akan membantuku menaikkan nilai fisika walaupun itu sedikit. Tapi... mama aku tidak sebodoh itu saat kau mengatakan bahwa aku akan menaikkan sedikit nilai fisikaku, dan itu dibuktikan olehku dengan nilai fisikaku yang naik drastis. Tapi lagi-lagi kau malah menggodaku mama.

"Itu karena Joonmyeon, Xing."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Joonmeon ge, mama." Bantahku.

"Tidak usah membual, Xing. Sebelumnya mama sudah memberimu 5 orang untuk menjadi guru privatmu, dan pada akhirnya kau sama sekali tidak berkembang. Tapi lihat dengan adanya Joonmyeon, yang tidak lain adalah menantuku itu, kau bisa berkembang juga. Dasar anak muda bisanya hanya mengelak!"

Mama kau tidak berbakat sama sekali untuk membuat anakmu senang, kecuali saat kau mengatakan bahwa Joonmyeon ge adalah menantumu.

Hei! Siapa yang tidak senang saat Joonmyeon ge diterima baik oleh keluargaku, apalagi mamaku dengan mama nya Joonmyeon ge yang dengan semangat memprovokasi ayah kami untuk cepat-cepat menyatukan kami dalam tali pernikahan. Aiiih Yixing ingin menikah mama.

Akan tetapi tidak semudah itu mama, dengan otak ku yang pas-pas san dalam bidang fisika ditambah dengan kapasitas otak Joonmyeon ge yang super jenius. Kami berdua mencari berbagai alasan agar pernikahan dini tidak terjadi pada kami berdua.

Baik aku dan Joonmyeon ge sudah menyepakati bahwa Joonmyeon ge akan menikahiku saat aku lulus SMA. Joonmyeon ge tidak mau membebaniku dengan pernikahan dini ini. Kurang perhatian apa lagi coba kekasih pendek ku ini, ups!

Lihat, apakah kalian iri dengan sosok tampan nan rupawan kekasihku? Aku jamin kalian pasti menginginkan sosok seorang ketua osis yang selalu di elukan dipenjuru sekolah, yeah walaupun pendek sih ya, tapi Yixing tetep cinta kok walau benci benci gimana gitu hehe

Tapi, perlu kalian ketahui walaupun aku beruntung mendapatkannya, ada satu hal yang menggangguku hingga sekarang. Sudah satu tahun aku berpacaran dengannya, kini aku berada di kelas 2 sedangkan Joonmyeon ge ada di kelas 3. Setelah ia memulai hidup barunya sebagai anak kelas 3 SMA, entah memang ini perasaanku saja atau tidak, pada dasarnya aku merasa waktu kita berdua semakin sedikit. Well, aku mengerti posisinya kini yang sekarang menginjak tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas. Jonnmyeon ge harus menyiapkan diri untuk mengikuti ujian akhir sekolah dan ia pun harus mengikuti serangkaian kegiatan bimbingan belajar untuk memasuki universitas yang ia inginkan.

Tapi, perlukah aku marah padanya saat aku tahu bahwa dia tetap saja mengikuti klub basket di sekolah, katanya untuk menyalurkan hobi, seharusnya ia menyadari diri untuk tetap fokus belajar. Tapi dengan entengnya ia mengatakan.

"Aku lebih pintar dari apa yang kau bayangkan."

Damn! Dasar ketua osis pendek sombong, angkuh, menyebalkan, dan disayangkan aku menyukainya. Ah tidak! Tapi mencintainya.

Ya aku mencintai lebih dari apapun. Joonmyeon ge menjadi sosok mengagumkan bagiku. Joonmyeon ge merupakan namja tampan dengan kepintaran yang melebihi batas dan jangan lupa Joonmyeon ge juga termasuk dari keluarga kaya raya hingga titik penghabisan. Sosoknya yang seperti pangeran dalam mimpi itu menjadikan dirinya digandrungi oleh yeoja dan namja cantik disekolah. Tapi, entah kenapa dari sekian beribu-ribu y yang mengincarnya, Joonmyeon ge malah memilihku yang tidak mempunyai kelebihan apapun.

Saat itu, ketika aku sedang melewatkan jam istirahat bersama di taman belakang sekolah. Karena aku pensaran alasan ia mencintaiku, akupun berniat untuk menanyakan alasannya.

"Apa alasanmu mencintaiku?" Tanyaku langsung ke intinya.

"….."

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menanyakan hal itu padanya. Jawabanya tetap sama, bahkan ia hanya diam sambil terus menikmati bekal buatanku. Joonmyeon ge tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku. Seberusaha apapun aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan alasan ia mencintaiku, hingga kini aku masih saja belum mendapatkan jawabannya.

Dari banyak kisah manis yang aku ceritakan tentang Joonmyeon ge pasti ada kisah pahit dibaliknya. Hingga kini, ada satu permohonanku terhadapnya, aku ingin mendengar darinya, suatu kata yang dapat membuat hatiku tidak mudah perpaling darinya serta aku tak perlu ragu akan cintanya. Walaupun aku tau dia selalu memberikan perhatian lebih terhadapku.

Aku ingin mendengarnya mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' dari bibirnya. Tapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi kecuali saat ia menembakku untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Satu tahun lamanya aku menjadi kekasihnya, perhatian yang ia berikan padaku sudah lebih dari cukup, perhatian yang berbeda, yang hanya bisa ia lakukan seorang. Akan tetapi, terkadang ia menjadi sosok lain bagiku. Maksudku, ia seolah-olah menganggapku orang lain. Bahkan teman-teman mengatakan padaku bahwa gaya pacaran kami aneh. Jarang terlihat adegan romantis, malah kami terlalu sering bertengkar. Sebenernya Joonmyeon ge tidak melakukan apa-apa, mungkin karena aku yang masih berpikir kekanakan jadinya pertengkaran kami dikarenakan hal sepele pun terjadi.

Saat menyadari situasi, bahwa hubungan kami entah berkembang atau tidak sama sekali. Aku mulai berpikir, apakah Joonmyeon ge mencintaiku, karena perhatiannya padaku kini semakin berkurang. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk makan bersama saat istirahat dia menolaknya, katanya ia sedang belajar lah, sedang ada tugaslah, dan lain hal. Akan tetapi, yang membuatku kesal padanya adalah ia masih punya waktu luang hanya untuk bermain basket.

Bagus! Sepertinya aku cemburu dengan satu kegiatan olahraga ini. Aku ingin menyumpah benda bulat berwarna orange itu untuk segera lenyap dari muka bumi. Kami masih sering jarang bertemu. Sesibuk itukah siswa kelas 3 SMA, hanya untuk sedikit meluangkan waktu untukku tidak bisa.

"Huft."

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas berat. Sekarang aku sendiri, duduk di kelas. Pandanganku mengarah ke luar jendela. Tepat, lapangan basket di luar sana. Aku dapat melihat nya, ya aku dapat melihatnya tertawa berasa teman-teman seklubnya. Aku ingin menggapainya, rasanya aku ingin sekali disana, berada disampingnya.

"Huh! Dasar Joonmyeon ge! Liat saja nanti apa yang akan aku lakukan."

 **::**

 **::**

Author POV~

"Ge." Panggil Yixing pada namja di sebelahnya. Kini mereka berdua berada di taman belakang sekolah. Setelah sebelumnya, Yixing yang tadinya memandangi Joonmyeon dari jendela kelasnya memutuskan untuk turun dan menghampiri Joonmyeon yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Tanpa diduga, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Yixing langsung menarik Joonmyeon paksa. Yixing tidak mempedulikan teman-teman Joonmyeon yang memandangnya heran. Awalnya Joonmyeon menolak, tapi tarikan kuat dari Yixing membuatnya harus mengikuti kemauan kekasihnya. Entah ia mau dibawa pergi kemana, dan ternyata Yixing membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Ini." Ujar Yixing, "Kau harus memakannya." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan bekal yang sudah Yixing siapkan.

"Xing.."

"Tidak ada bantahan! kau harus memakannya, kalau tidak kau akan mendapatkan balasannya." Potong Yixing cepat.

Seulas senyum tersemat di bibir Yixing, saat dilihat olehnya Joonmyeon mulai memakan bekalnya. Tak ada obrolan sama sekali, keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Joonmyeon yang masih memakan bekal Yixing, dan Yixing yang masih mengamati kegiatan kekasih pendek tapi dicintainya itu.

"Xing." Panggil Joonmyeon tiba-tiba ditengah kegiatannya.

"Ne?"

"Apa tujuanmu mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Hanya memberikanmu bekal siang dan kau harus memakannya." Jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum, memamerkan single dimplenya yang manis.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Joonmyeon. Tangan besarnya perlahan terangkat, lalu mendarat tepat di atas kepala Yixing. Mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku tahu kau bohong." Ujar Joonmyeon kemudian. Menatap kekasih satu-satunya itu. Yixing yang ditatap sedemikian rupa, menundukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Yixing tiba-tiba.

"….."

Yixing mendongkakkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap luhur ke arah bola mata milik kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Huh kau menyebalkan! Ya sudah aku pergi."

Dengan segera Yixing beranjak pergi, menginggalkan Joonmyeon yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Yixing berharap Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya. Yixing mencoba untuk menoleh ke arah belakang, dan demi apapun, Yixing ingin sekali membunuh namja pendek suuuuuper pendek itu.

"What the…" Sungguh Yixing tidak bisa meneruskan kata-kata saat mata indahnya itu menangkap sosok Joonmyeon yang dengan santainya melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Yixing membalikkan badannya. Jaraknya dengan Joonmyeon belum terlalu jauh.

"bhdgfkljdhsb KIM JOONMYEONNN!" Teriaknya keras membuat Joonmyeon terlonjak kaget. Tidak hanya Joonmyeon yang terkejut dengan teriakan penuh amarah Yixing, tapi orang-orang yang berada di sekitar taman pun merasa terganggu dengan teriakan super dahsyat milik Yixing.

"KAU! DASAR NAMJA SIALAN, JELEK, PENDEK, SOMBONG, ANGKUH, SO KEREN! KAU…" Teriaknya lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Joonmyeon tanpa mempedulikan orang lain yang berada di sekitar taman."KAU TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP, KIM JOONMYEON. BYE!"

Yixing kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Kemudian melenggang pergi, setelah sebelumnya menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Meninggalkan orang-orang di taman yang terbengong melihat kelakuan gila Yixing, terlebih Joonmyeon yang tidak menduga bahwa Yixing akan berteriak padanya. Tapi, sangat disayangkan namja bernama Joonmyeon itu malah kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang terganggu oleh aksi kurang kerjaan Yixing.

 **::**

 **::**

Lapangan Basket.

"Yo, hyung kau kemana saja?" Tanya salah satu anggota klub basket SM, Kai. Joonmyeon, namja yang ditanya baru saja memasuki kawasan anak-anak klub basket langsung berjalan mendekati sekumpulan anak di pinggir lapangan.

"Makan." Jawab Joonmyeon singkat.

"Aaah, jadi maksud Yixing menarikmu tadi hanya untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersama begitu." Tebak siswa lainnya, Chanyeol. Joonmyeon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, kenapa pakai acara menarik segala ya?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Kau tidak tahu saja, Joonmyeong hyung naik kelas 3, dia tidak pernah menerima ajakan makan siang bersama Yixing. Kalau aku jadi Joonmyeon hyung, sudah tentu aku tidak akan menolakknya." Oceh Chen pada teman-temannya.

"Whoaa Joonmyeon hyung benar begitu? Sungguh tragis hidup Yixing." Ujar Chanyeol menatap Joonmyeon tak percaya.

"Kau berlebihan Yeol." Ucap Joonmyeon datar.

"Chanyeol benar, Joonmyeon. Walau terdengar cukup berlebihan, hanya saja aku merasa kalo Yixing ingin kau berada disampingnya. Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau jarang meluangkan waktumu dengannya. Tidak hanya saat makan siang, tapi kau selalu menolak ajakan Yixing untuk kencan. Ah jangankan untuk kencan, sekarang saja kau jarang mengantar dan menjemput Yixing. Padahal dulu kau itu paling tidak suka kalau Yixing berangkat dan pulang sendiri." Jelas Kris panjang lebar. Sedangkan Joonmyeon, laki-laki itu hanya terdiam setelah mendengarkan ucapan Kris barusan.

Drrt..drrrt..drrt..

Getaran handphone milik Joonmyeon di saku celananya menghentikan aksi diamnya. Namja itu mengambil handphonenya, melihat layar monitor, Baekhyun.

"Yoboseyo."

"…"

"Baik, aku akan segera kesana."

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Joonmyeon langsung mematikan handphonenya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan temannya yang terheran-heran.

 **::**

 **::**

"Dasar bodoh!" Omel Joonmyeon pada seseorang yang sedang berbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan milik sekolah. Wajahnya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Sedangkan seseorang yang dimarahi olehnya hanya memalikkan wajahnya acuh.

"Kau…" Ucap Joonmyeon sedikit menahan emosinya melihat kelakuan namja dengan perban dikakinya itu.

"J-joonmyeon h-hyung." Guman Baekhyun pelan saat melihat gurat wajah menakutkan milik Joonmyeon. ' _Sepertinya aku pergi dari sini saja_ ' pikir Baekhyun yang tidak mau melihat kemaran Joonmyeon

"Joonmyeon hyung." Panggil Baehyun.

"Apa!?" Jawab Joonmyeon sewot.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan intonasi yang Joonmyeon keluarkan. Seram juga ternyata. Sepertinya Joonmyeon benar-benar marah. Pandangan Baekhun terarah pada namja yang masih saja tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Joonmyeon. Baekhyun berdo'a agar ia tidak diapa-apakan oleh Joonmyeon.

"A-aku p-pamit dulu, anyyeong." Ucap Baehyun gugup, setelahnya ia langsung melesat pergi, menghilang dari kedua namja yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

Kini tinggalah mereka berdua di dalam ruang kesehatan. Suasa diantara keduanya terasa dingin, bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk mencairkan suasana terlebih namja yang terbaring di ranjang. Ia masih merasa kesal dengan sikap Joonmyeon tadi, dan sekarang Joonmyeon malah ada di hadapannya. Inginnya Joonmyeon segera pergi dari hadapannya, ia tidak mau mengamuk di depan Joonmyeon ge nya, lalu melempar segala benda yang ada di ruangan ke arahnya. Tapi, Yixing, namja yang sedang berbaring itu cukup sadar diri untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya, waktu sudah menunjukkan bahwa istirahat akan segera usai. Sepertinya kembali ia lakukan, kembali bahwa Joonmyeon harus mencairkan suasana ini. Ia tak mau egois, apalagi disini dialah yang paling tua, seharusnya bersikap dewasa. Tapi, apakah ia mampu bersikap dewasa selama yang ia hadapi itu Yixing?

Joonmyeon perlahan melangkah mendekati Yixing. Yixing sama sekali tak peduli saat mendengar ketukan sepatu yang semakin dekat dengannya. Ia masih saja memalingkan wajahnya, memandang jendela ruang kesehatan, menatap hamparan birunya langit di siang hari. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja.

PLAKK

"Aduh!" Ringis Yixing saat ia menerima pukulan tepat dikepalanya. Ia tahu perbuatan siapa itu. Dengan segenap tenaga, ia langusng bakit dari tidurannya, mendudukkan dirinya. Dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu, deru nafas yang tidak teratur, Yixing mendongkkan kepalanya bersiap untuk mengeluarkan emosinya tepat di depan Joonmyeon. Akan tetapi baru saja ia membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba saja.

CUP

Lagi-lagi Yixing kehilangan kesempatannya saat Joonmyeon dengan sengaja mencium bibirnya. ' _Sialan_ ' gerutu Yixing sebal. Dia kecolongan!

"Aku tahu kau akan berteriak didepanku, Xing." Ujar Joonmyeon.

"Cih, kau menyebalkan ge." Sewot Yixing.

"Lagipula kenapa kau ada disini?! Sana pergi!" Ucap Yixing sambil mendorong tubuh pendek namun kekar itu. Sudah dipastikan dengan tubuhnya yang kecil nan mungil dari tubuh super kekarnya Jonnmyeon dan juga dengan keadaan bahwa ia baru saja kehilangan darah cukup banyak, dikarenakan penyakit hemophilia bodohnya itu, tentu saja bisa ditebak bahwa tenaga yang ia punyai sangatlah kecil. Sama sekali tak mengubah posisi Joonmyeon.

"Kau ini." Geram Joonmyeon menoyor kepala Yixing tiba-tiba.

"Kau-" Tunjuk Yixing, "Kenapa kau menoyor kepalaku, ge?" Tanya Yixing sebal. Sebal karena Joonmyeon menoyor kepalanya terlebih ia tidak bisa mengusir Joonmyeon,

"Karena kau bodoh, xing." Ungkap Joonmyeon tak menyadari bahwa perkatannya menyulut emosi Yixing.

"GEEE KAU MENYEBALKAN, SANA PERGI, JANGAN DEKAT-DEK…mmffhhtt."

Pekikannya terhenti saat Joonmyeon tiba-tiba saja menciumnya. Tidak ada gerakan sama sekali. Joonmyeon hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Yixing. Dengan lembut, Joonmyeon melepaskan tautannya. Kemudian menjokkokkan tubuhnya membelakangi Yixing. Yixing yang masih terdiam karena terkejut Joonmyeon menciumnya, hanya terpaku di tempatnya tanpa melakukan pergerakkan.

"Naiklah." Ujar Joonmyeon kemudian. Suara Joonmyeon cukup membuat Yixing kembali tersadar, ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, menyandar di punggung Joonmyeon. Setelah memastikan posisi Yixing dengan nyaman. Joonmyeon mendirikan tubuhanya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dengan Yixing yang berada digendongannya.

"Joonmyeon ge kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yixing di tengah-tengah perjalanan.

"….."

Tak ada jawaban. Joonmyeon masih saja berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah, tanpa mempedulikan berpasang-pasang mata yang memandang keduanya. Yixing yang menyadari hal itu menelusupkan wajahnya di bahu lebar milik Joonmyeon. Ia merasa…malu.

"Joonmyeon ge banyak orang yang melihat kita." Ujar Yixing pelan.

"Acuhkan saja mereka." Balas Joonmyeon seadanya.

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya. Yixing merekatkan pegangannya. Dan ia tersadar bahwa baru saja Joonmyeon melewati ruang kelasnya.

"Ge, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yixing sedikit panik.

"Pulang." Jawab Joonmyeon.

"Ah ya, ok….eh, APA?! PULANG?!" Pekik Yixing tiba-tiba.

"Berisik, Xing." Tegur Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon ge! Kau gila?! Kita masih ada jam pelajaran, dan sebentar lagi kita masuk." Ucap Yixing dan kali ini disertai jitakan di kepala Joonmyeon. Yixing berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari gendongan Joonmyeon.

"Xing, nanti jatuh." Omel Joonmyeon dan pergerakkan yang dilakukan oleh Yixing pun terhenti. Walaupun tubuh Yixing dikategorikan langsing langsing ringan, tapi tetap saja kan, kalau gerak-gerak beban bisa bertambah.

"Ah mian."

"Kita tetap pulang." Ucap Joonmyeon, kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Ta-tapi Joonmyeon gege…"

"Dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkanmu untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun."

"Ini hanya goresan,ge." Bantah Yising pelan.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mengatakan luka karena tertancap pecahan kaca disebut hanya goresan."

Ucap Joonmyeon terdengar mengejek. Joonmyeon mengingat percakapannya dengan Baekhyun tadi di telepon, kalau Yixing baru saja menginjak pecahan kaya ketika mereka bermain di samping taman sekolah.

"Aku tidak bodoh, ge." Kata Yixing sewot, tidak terima dari tadi Joonmyeon terus mengatainya bodoh.

"Hm."

Keduanya sama-sama tediam saat melewati gerbang sekolah. Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ketimbang naik motor. Malas untuk mengambil kunci yang ada di kelasnya di lantai 5, sedangkan ruang kesehatan ada di lantai 1. Seperti baru mengingat sesuatu, Yixing terpekik di gendongan Joonmyeon, membuat Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Joonmyeon ge, tas ku bagaimana?" Tanya Yixing kemudian. Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat kadar lupa kekasihnya itu.

"Ada Baekhyun, xing." Jawab Joonmyeon kembali berjalan.

"Ah ya, kau benar."

"Joonmyeon ge lalu bagaimana dengamu? Apa tak apa-apa membolos?"

"Aku sudah meminta ijin tadi."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau ketinggalan pelajaran?"

"Aku jenius, Xing."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm."

"Joonmyeon ge kenapa kita pulang tidak memakai motormu?"

"Rumahmu dekat, Xing."

"Kau tak berat menggedongku, ge?"

"Tidak."

"Joonmyeon ge…."

"Berhenti bertanya, Xing." Ucap Joonmyeon sewot.

"Ge, kenapa kau sewot gitu sih?" Tanya Yixing sebal, pasalnya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, ia hanya sekedar bertanya. Yixing berpikir lebih baik mengobrol dibandingkan diam saja, akan terasa membosankan. Sedangkan disisi lain, tampak terlihat Joonmyeon sedang menahan emosi yang bisa saja meledak kapanpun. Joonmyeon mencoba untuk menertalisir amarahnya, ia tidak mau marah-marah saat diperjalan, apalagi apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang.

"Ck, kau bertanya lagi dan aku akan meninggalkanmu disini." Ucap Joonmyeon pada akhrinya. Yixing yang sebenarnya berniat untuk menanyakan sesuatu harus mengurungkan keinginanya itu, ia tidak mau ditinggal oleh Joonmyeon dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini, tanpa memakai sepatu pula, bisa-bisa ia dikatai orang gila oleh orang-orang.

Kini tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Karena heningnya suasana dan bahu Joonmyeon yang terasa hangat membuat Yixing mengantuk. Menguap kecil lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu lebar milik Joonmyeon. Tak terasa kesadaran Yixing mulai melemah. Ia tertidur di gendongan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tau itu, ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu tertidur. Joonmyeon mengeratkan pegangannya perlahan, ia tidak mau kalau tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu terjatuh. Joonmyeon kembali melangkah menuju rumah milik kekasihnya, tinggal beberapa rumah yang perlu Joonmyeon lewati, setelahnya ia sampai di depan rumah milik Yixing.

Joonmyeon menekan bel rumah, ia tidak berniat untuk membangunkan Yixing. Setelah seperkian detik ia menunggu, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka menampikan sosok namja cantik.

"Joonmyeon?" Tanya namja cantik yang tak lain Luhan, kakanya Yixing. Sesaat matanya langsung tertuju pada kaki Yixing, seketika raut kekhawatiran tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Joonmyeon, Yixing kenapa? Apa ia kehabisan darah? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan panik.

"Ssst Luhan ge, kau bisa membangunkannya." Tegur Joonmyeon pelan.

"Ah iya aku lupa, maaf. Masuklah dan kau bawa saja kekamarnya. Setelah itu turunlah kebawah dan kau harus menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya."

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepala setelah mendengarkan perkataan Luhan. Joonmyeon menaiki satu-satu anak tangga menuju kamar Yixing. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Yixing, Joonmyeon membuka pintunya. Aroma lavender langsung menyeruak di indera penciumannya, aroma khas milik Yixing dan Joonmyeon menyukai. Joonmyeon mulai melangkah mendekati ranjang milik Yixing, dan secara perlahan menurunkan dari gendongannya dan membaringkan tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

Joonmyeon mengambil selimut berwarna ungu muda lalu menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya. Ia tahu betul keadaan tubuh Yixing. Apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi dengan pemilik jiwanya itu.

Joonmyeon terduduk disisi ranjang, mengamati wajah cantik kekasihnya. Sungguh sama sekali tak terbesit dalam dirinya mempunyai kekasih seperti Yixing. Sifatnya yang berbanding terbalik dengannya, justru membuat dirinya menarik di mata Joonmyeon.

Perlahan tangan besarnya membelai lembut wajah cantiknya. Kulitnya yang halus membuat Joonmyeon ingin berlama-lama menyentuh wajah milik Yixing. Joonmyeon menghela napas berat, mengingat percakapan dengan teman seklubnya tadi.

"Kau tahu, kau membuatku khawatir sayang." Ucap Joonmyeon masih setia membelai wajah Yixing. "Bahkan aku merasa bersalah karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Lanjutnya.

"Aku sangat terkejut saat Baekhyun meneleponku dan mengatakan bahwa kau terluka karena kau keasyikan bermain tanpa alas kaki di taman dan tidak menyadari bahwa disitu ada pecahan kaca. Kau tahu, reaksi saat aku mendengarnya. Betapa aku ingin memukul diriku sendiri karena telah lalai menjagamu. Mianhae ne, aku tidak bisa menjagamu seperti dulu lagi."

"Aku berjanji aku akan terus menjagamu, walaupun kini keadaan membuat kita jarang meluangkan waktu bersama. Dan perlu kau ketahui aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan. Karena beribu-ribu alasan tak bisa mewakili betapa aku mencintaimu." Tangan Joonmyeon beralih mengusap kepala Yixing sayang, Joonmyeon tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya kekasihnya itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan 'aku mencintaim' saat kau dalam keadaan sadar, tapi, aku terlalu malu utuk melakukannya. Dan juga, maaf sekarang kita jarang bertemu, karena sekali aku bertemu denganmu aku tak bisa lepas darimu, dimana aku ingin selalu didekatmu dan melupakan kewajibanku menjadi seorang siswa kelas 3. Aku janji setelah aku lulus nanti, aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu, Xing." Joonmyeon mengakhiri ceritanya dengan kecupan yang mendarat di kening Yixing. Cukup lama, karena Joonmyeon ingin menghayati kebersamaan mereka. Setelahnya, ia menegangkkan tubuhnya.

"Hah, sepertinya aku akan menerima hukuman dari Luhan ge." Ujar Joonmyeon beranjak meninggalkan kamar Yixing. Tanpa Joonmyeon sadari, seulas senyuman bersemayan di bibir mungil Yixing. Kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan keindahan didalamnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Joonmyeon gege." Katanya sebelum kelopak mata itu kembali tertutup.

 **~fin~**

halo semuanya, sudah lama tak bersua haha  
udah lama ga ngunjungin ffn sebagai author, bukan muncul ke permukaan sih, cuman sekedar iseng, tergugah saat liat brangkas fanfic di lapi, keinget sama utang ff banyak banget ini aduh malu jadinya, muncul bukannya lanjutin tapi malah bikin yang baru, remake lagi haha mumpung lagi ke semsem sama SuLay

semoga bisa dinikmati ya ceritanya, ff jaman baheula, maaf banyak typo, no edit sih

Salam Caffeine NL


End file.
